Gaara Gets Rough
by mystic-water
Summary: Challenge 9 Innuendo. GaaraSakura oneshot. Sakura needs to face her fears and let Gaara put IT in her. Is it sexual tension running high when Gaara needs to get rough with her?


**Mystic:** My first entry in the GaaSaku LJ community "lethalempathy", and ironically enough my first gaasaku fic. I was meaning to do a lemon sometime ago but i never got around to doing it. So yesh here's my entry for the "Innuendo Challenge".

**Title:** Gaara gets rough?  
**Challenge:** #9 – Innuendo  
**Summary:** GaaraSakura oneshot. Sakura needs to face her fears and let Gaara put _it_ in her. Is it sexual tension running high when Gaara needs to get rough with her?  
**Rating:** PG-13 (mild language, misleading innuendo)

* * *

Fear swelled in green-sea foam coloured eyes. A few pink strands of hair clung to her moist forehead, soaking in her sweat. She was nervous as she stared down at its length; why did it have to be so big?

Why did she have to be such a baby? She knew this day would come, it was inevitable. But when Sakura confidently asked Gaara to do this one favour for her she never realized how intimidating it would be.

Besides it wasn't like she didn't trust the Kazekage or anything… she would trust him with her life if that need be the case- but it was so big! And it was going to hurt like a bitch, she just knew it!

"Will you stop staring at it like _that_? It's not going to kill you!" The male redhead stared down at her, a scowl emitting off his handsome features.

"I'm a medic-ninja! Don't you think I know that?" She pouted, as she attempted to cross her arms over her chest. But the movement was stopped as he pushed both arms back down to her sides.

"Hn, hold still…"

Panic! She couldn't do this!

"No wait, wait!" She struggled to sit up; she wasn't ready yet!

"Sakura…" she heard a low growl from the back of his throat; half out of exhaustion, half out of annoyance.

"It's going to hurt!" She continued, only to be roughly pushed back down on the bed.

"Only if you're tense! Now relax, and lay back down." The annoyed expression melted into that of something almost pleasant. "I know what I'm doing." He whispered his voice cool and calm.

"…Gaara have you done this before?" Sakura whispered back.

"…."

She let out a shriek of outrage as he avoided her eyes. That stupid sand-nin! What a liar!And to think she was trusting him with _this_ of all things! "You said you know what you're doing!"

"Would you rather Naruto do it to you instead of me?" He resorted. That seemed to shut her up for a moment as she fidgeted at the thought.

"No!" She snapped back angrily, her cheeks flushing.

"Then shut up woman, and let me put it in-"

"Ow!"

"I haven't even touched you yet!"

"I said it out of reflex because I know it's going to hurt!"

"Sakura, it won't hurt once it's in!"

"Can you be slow about it then?" Her voice was suddenly timid and searching as she stared up at the male hovering above her.

"Wouldn't you rather it fast so it's done and over with?" His voice was as dull and expectant as his damn expression- she truly felt the urge to smack the Kazekage, but she doubted he would be as gentle with her if she were to lash out in violence at this moment.

"You'll have no control if you do it fast!" Sakura muttered angrily, her eyes narrowing.

"I have plenty of control." Gaara growled, as if insulted at being accused otherwise.

"But-"

Gaara let out a heavy sigh, silencing the pink kunoichi. The tone is his voice dropped to a level of empathy. "Sakura, I'm not going to hurt you…"

Sakura was silent for a moment, unsure of how to react to Gaara's sudden change in character. At first she considered thanking him for understanding, but he would throw that mushy crap in her face- so instead she resorted to reluctance.

"Fine! But I'm not watching!"

"Whatever."

Eye slammed shut, her face contorted into that of pain, though she felt nothing yet. She felt him stroke her arms; she knew this was his silent way of calming her, to make her relax.

She felt her body ease the tension away- suddenly she felt the tiniest of pricks when he met the barrier of flesh that stood in his way. He pushed through it just as Sakura's curiosity got the better of her; she peaked an eye open to look.

"Oh my god!"

"Sakura don't move!"

"It's in too deep! Take it out!"

"It's not in too deep, stop being a baby!"

"You'd be a baby too if I slammed one _that_ big into you!"

"I didn't _slam_ it!" Gaara was getting very irritated with the Konoha kunoichi.

"Take it out!" Sakura demanded angrily.

"I'm not done yet! Hold still!"

"Gaara!" She whined, as she threw her arm over her face, burying her eyes in the crook of her elbow.

"Stupid woman…" He grunted back.

Suddenly she felt the sticky liquid fill inside of her…

"Done." Gaara said simply. He was staring down at Sakura expectantly when she opened her eyes.

"That's it?" She frowned. She slowly sat up from the medical bed.

"That's it." Gaara rolled his eyes at her expression, before it fell into a dark evil smirk. "Ironic, the medic-nin is a baby when it comes to needles." He waved the large plastic and metal empty tube in front of her eyes as if to taunt her.

She was really regretting asking him to do this for her. It was flu season and she needed the influenza shot, being a medic-nin and all, she was exposed to diseased patients everyday. But what really ticked Haruno Sakura off was that damn bastard never got sick because of his "superior" immune system, so now she couldn't do payback and stab him with a needle too!

Her cheeks flushed as pink as her hair. "It's a big needle!" She whined indignantly.

Gaara leaned forward, eyes darkened in amusement. "Must you always be so difficult?"

"Must you always be so rough?" She resorted darkly, rubbing her sore shoulder.

A slow, subtle smirk touched his lips. "Always."

* * *

**AN:** hehe what were YOU thinking? This was actually my first gaara/sakura fic. Even though its just implied, I was hoping to write something smutty for my first gaasaku, but I think this works too. 


End file.
